


Angie Baby

by Anonymous



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel just is intimidated by Luci, Angst, M/M, No Smut, Past Fic, Sex Worker, a little non-con, but not really, porn actor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Every year the war lords and the ruler of hell, Lucifer, meet to discuss the previous extermination. Valentino brings a new whore every year, and this time he brought a young newbie named Angel Dust
Relationships: Angel Dust/Lucifer (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144
Collections: Anonymous





	Angie Baby

Valentino in all his glory was sitting in his private limo. Every year, a few days after the cleanse, all the Warlords would get together to discuss profit, territory, and politics. He sat back with a grunt and glanced down at his chosen whore he took with him this year. 

The stupid little thing was snuggling up next to him, nuzzling his face into Val’s fur coat. His small body, when in comparison to Valentino's, was draped across the pimp with his right hand resting on his chest to show a form of trust. 

Valentino snaked a hand down to the sluts butt and grasped it firmly, earning a gasp from the boy. 

This little slut was gonna make him rich overnight, his latest porn movie making him millions in over the span of a few days. Soon the name Angel Dust would be known all throughout hell. 

"Now Angel Cakes, what are the rules of our little outing?" Valentino purred as he raised the head of the young prostitute. 

"No talkin' to anyone, no lookin' at anyone, and no deal makin', right Daddy?" The insecure thing looked up at Val, searching for his pimps approval. 

"That's right, Sugar Tits, good boy. Now, settle down, we're almost there," Valentino said sweetly. Angle quickly went back to nuzzling and clutching Val, obviously seeking lots of attention. 

Angel whimpered to himself as he nervously thought of all the Warlords he would be meeting. He was so scared that they would try and fuck him, he knew he wouldn't get out of that one without tearing. 

Finally they arrived, seemingly the last ones after seeing the rows of limos, and walked inside. Val had his hand sitting protectively on Angel's ass as they walked inside. 

Angel knew Val wasn’t being all handsy because he loved Angel or was protective, but instead to show that Angel was his property and no one was allowed to touch the merchandise before they pay. 

Once they finally made it the meeting room Angel quickly shifted closer towards Valentino and buried his face in Val's fur coat. 

The doors slammed open and they walked in slowly as the other Warlords stared at them. Valentino sat down at his place and ushered Angel to sit across his lap. 

The latter wasted no time nuzzling up to his pimp. He quickly jumped and squeaked when Valentino slapped his ass in front of all the Warlords. 

"So, am I late?" Valentino asked with a shit-eating grin. The others glared at him except for one who Val locked eyes with.

"Hello Lucifer, checking out my merchandise?" Val asked the top boss. Angel shrunk back, he knew that whatever Lucifer wanted, he got. 

The man of topic gave a twisted smile and sat up to look closer at Angel Dust, "well Val, I will say she's a pretty one."

Valentino smiles back and raised Angel up, seizing his face and squeezing so that Angel was forced to look at Lucifer. 

"I know most of you in this room don't appreciate the work of a fine porn film, but this particular whore has made me millions in the matter of days!” Valentino laughed roughly as the other Warlords looked on in surprise. 

Angel whimpered causing Val to roll his eyes and release his grasp. Angel quickly curled back towards Val as a way to show he’s sorry for crying. 

Val once again rolled his eyes and played with the sluts hair as he tuned in to the meeting that had commenced. 

One demon in particular caught his eye, it was the cold stare of that serial killer, Alastor. He glared at the demon and pulled Angel closer to his body, slapping a possessive hand onto the prostitutes ass and holding it there. 

Finally after most of the meeting topics had been discussed, Lucifer called out to Valentino, "let me see your whore real quick."

Valentino smiled widly and pushed Angel off his lap while saying, "go show your master a good time, Angie baby."

Angel cringed and nodded before dragging himself up and off the floor and walked over to the Warlord. He tried to look as sexy as possible, though it was hard with how nervous he was. 

Once he reached Lucifer, he straddled his lap and said, "hello sir, what can I do for you today?"

"Just sit there for a second sweetheart, I wanna look you over," Lucifer said with a sickly sweet voice. 

Angel nodded and sat back in his straddle as the biggest demon in hell looked his over, grasping his hips and touching his boob fluff. 

Finally when he was done he looked over at Valentino and said, "you have a very nice whore, Val, could be useful for far more things than just sex. How much for her?"

Valentino looked in shock before gaining his composure and saying, "he's not for sale, Luci. He's making most of my money right now and I couldn't afford to let him go." 

"Hmm, that's a shame." Lucifer then shoved Angel onto the floor but as he was being shoved, his nail racked Lucifer's leg and he yelped in pain. 

"You damned whore! You intentionally cut me, you bitch!" The Warlord yelled as he stood up from his chair.

Angle cowered and turned to look at Valentino who was giving the whore a death glare. The pimp marched over and grabbed one of angels arms before snatching his face and squeezing until blood was dripping from where his fingers touched skin. 

"You do not ever hurt a client or embarrass me like that again! You little slut, you are going to locked in that studio for days because of this little stunt," Valentino screamed into his face. 

Angel cowered and shook as Val spat profanities and promises to come. When Valentino had finished, he slapped Angel onto the floor and looked at a very pleased Lucifer. 

"Forgive me for what transpired, how about as payment, you can use the little whore for free whenever you want."

Lucifer's smile grew and he looked towards Angel Dust, the latter looked up as well and flinched before looking back down. The warlord then finally said, "that seems like a fair deal."

The two demons shook hands before parting ways. Valentino roughly grabbed Angel's wrist and dragged him out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)))


End file.
